It's Murder! (1973 film)
It's Murder! (1973) is Memphis-based shot American Independent horror nonfiction Christian film was non-musical movies directed by Sam Anderson (known as Sammy W. Anderson), it's was produced by Marty Nielsen, also screenplay by Joe Camp (later in 1974 film, Benji), Mark Wells and Andy Stronger and co-original concept by Martin Christian and Ann Wittgenstein. It's was starring David Rice, Joe Atkins, Ann Longhand, Dave Buchanan, Janet Peterson, Frank Harvey, Christopher Mice and Alexander Thundershower, whereas its was one of Dave Butchers second film, following debut actor, Human Sleeping staring Butchers, it's also debut role of Bruce Campbell (known as Bryce L. Campbell) as Dr. Gregory Miles. It's was original scored by three partners, Richard (born May 22, 1953 in Dallas, Texas), Robert (born March 22, 1940 in Austin, Texas) and Roger Hawkins (born March 20, 1932 in England), it's was filmed in Memphis, Tennessee, whereas its shots on filmed started August 1, 1973 and ended August 12, 1973. Was originally rated PG, it's manufactured by the Memphis facility, Winterland Studios, it's was release on August 17, 1973, Stephen Herbert it's was executive producer, whereas its produced by Memphis company, Stephen Herbert Productions, opening credits read, "Stephen Herbert Productions Presents", released by Pinwheel Films in Burbank, California (later as Nickelodeon in the U.S./Canada, International success and other countries) and distributed by American International Pictures (original release in 1973), and currently version by Metro Goldwyn Mayer (current) in DVD versions of region 1 on March 9, 2007. Following title short film on Sam Raimi's budget dollar comedian name, his also remake film, Lost Dedication: It's Murder II his second and final installment of It's Murder trilogy, was starring Yuri Lowenthal and Kate Higgins. It's was full-length done in 117:34 minutes. Cast (in appearance order) * David Rice as Marty Horowitz * Don Gives as James Lowe at ages 11 * Joe Atkins as Nathan Gouldman * Ann Longhand as Jane Hoffman * Dave Buchanan as John David Martin * John Moulder Brown as John Martin * Janet Peterson as Annie Hopkins * Frank Harvey as Daniel Mann * Christopher Mice as Harry Wright * Alexander Thundershower as David Hartman * Dave Butchers as Johnny Wilson * Dave Maxwell as Sgt. Martin Marks * Neil Arnold as Jack Wells * Bryce L. Campbell as Dr. Gregory Miles Other Cast (in alphabetical order) * Joe Stephenson as Engineers * Joseph Marks as Doll Factory * Steve Nice as Policeman * Jack Holmes as Cop * Don Greensboro as Worker * Dave Hammond * Jimmy Houghton as Marty Shields * Chris G. McNaughton * Todd D. Wilson * Roger Hawkins as Piano Player * Greg Carter as Fiddle Solos * Marty Roberton as Farmer Dave Match * James Martyn * Sandy Robertson * Jane Martin as Management Ann Goose * Dave Boss as Facility * Jane Kyle as Managers * Steve Foots * Anne Jobs * J. Anthony Cole Plot On the prologue, meet Jack Wells (Neil Arnold) has named in morning dawn, his reign in the life of heaven, his job from passenger, getting home, starting with the good partners handle cars, living home, his chaser from the ended ever life comes back down, his moments of death scent. Chapter One: In the Beginner The films opens with neighborhoods of which such as name, Victorian Village, in their three families on Marty (David Rice) and James Lowe at Ages 11 (Don Gives), has life in morning work, he's too late in young girl, Jane Hoffman (Ann Longhand), and his young boy named by the times, John David Martin (David Buchanan), his phrase John David said, "My names is John David Martin, i'm am hear back?", his not phrase died in Nathan Gouldman (Joe Atkins). Meet the named by John Martin (John Moulder-Brown), has life legendary home, these eyes on lot about, John and has enough, John David Martin you're name died, has been destroying egg hole, a egg hole in mankind from life to time, Martin and Gouldman his destroy eggs. His engineering life (Joe Stephenson), crack the egg hole in loose, one day, has been in Annie Hopkins (Janet Peterson) his not management (Jane Martin) and a farmer (Marty Roberton), his formed Vietnam war by Martin Marks (Dave Maxwell). Chapter Two: The Rising Plants and Earth In earth and plants of secret machine, his soldier in escape lounge, Johnny Wilson (Dave Butchers) and his good boy, meeting the machine closed circuit of Marty Shields (Jimmy Houghton) his getting life in their wrong, his close friend David Hartman (Alexander Thundershower), Hartman going the bikes in basket. Meet the Daniel Mann (Frank Harvey) and Harry Wright (Christopher Mice), was ending survivor lands, his helping hand darkness we're day of heaven, has down to John David, his sons, John Martin and Jack Wells. Because his instrumental machine ahead, in their former post-transformation computer machine, Dr. Gregory Miles (Bryce L. Campbell, later as Bruce Campbell his 1977 to presents, in debut film), his destroying egg, there's no longer egg hole in destroy. His welcome to shut down, what's has honey in Harry said, "Have fun.", his songs of life, Martin Marks and his getting car radio, "Devil with a Blue Dress On" by Mitch Ryder and The Detroit Wheels, his stopped with the car, has radio stops the car. Chapter Three: Guardians of the Rise Good believe in their Horowitz and Lowe at times, Jane and Annie are seen good home, has young boy and girl are extra bonus in time house, what's small facets in apple like the book of death. His let's get small facet in apple, don't touch the star into nights, in daytime of 2:30-pm clocks, has lost over pleasure kinder killer, his compass passengers former post-transformation life, has post-transformation. Dr. Miles said, "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Post-transformation, okay.", you're killer deluxe origins in earth, the chart record origin into space, Horowitz says, "We're into there missing dark, Miles, getting falling home now?", murder by death, Martin Marks says, "Here and now!", you're home. In their death scents, has working (Don Greensboro) and dolls in facility factorial (Joseph Marks), has new weapons of Horowitz with hammers, his two deathly secret, from the high monster. Chapter Four: Horowitz Going Hammers! His rise of the life, has rise in the earth, more easy policeman and cop, get going, his criminal of animal in scent, has last writer's block, something right inside money, his good boy in guardian earth. Extra money into the nightmare, has earth into the coming finger earth, loss about money, plus eating foods in deathly drinking waters. Alternative Ending In their last scene, his named by Horowitz goes hammer, being gathering earth and plant to destroying egg, but is time of all kills with engineering, worker, doll factory, cop and policeman, his death in five civilization, going fruits in the secret. In final scene, as volunteers into earth and plants, are many plants are destroyed, has killer in the facility (Jane Kyle) and managers (Dave Boss), are two kills in facility and managers are death. In their house, the 30 dance and 25 party are good search, Horowitz and his kid at ages 11, but boy in the home, where enough to dancing party on calling, "Good vibes!", a vibrations of life, his good vibrations, mastermind into home. Lowe and Hoffman back to the bedrooms, his giving home, has outdoor in gardens, Lowe and Hoffman waved goodbye, Lowe said, "Goodbye Horowitz, goodbye, bye-bye, bye!", and his Hoffman says, "Oh good, thank you, from the great in loves you died, his giving best in my life", Lowe says, "Oh yes, let's go home now, wait, don't?", and saving my god Hoffman said, "Thank you, let's go party and dancing", Marty Horowitz his getting cars, and needs to there life.